


Stay

by wildflowersinthemeadow



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Rihanna - Freeform, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowersinthemeadow/pseuds/wildflowersinthemeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not really sure how to feel about it // something in the way you move makes me feel like I can't live without you // it takes me all the way // I want you to stay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic would not exist without the song "Stay" by Rihanna. I know, it's a breaking up song, but I think the lyrics can be seen in a completely different way. Especially the lines quoted above. I saw it like this: A person sings this song to the one they love, but are too unsure to admit that love. In the last moment, they finally muster up the courage to do so. enjoy! :)

Tumnus looked to the window and listened. Night was falling over Cair Paravel. The sky was a deep dark blue and outside, the noises – steps and murmurs – were slowly dying. The faun turned his head and watched the flame of one of the candles go out. His gaze followed the curling smoke in the air.

Tumnus lowered his gaze and looked at the young queen. Lucy was safely tucked in under the fluffy covers, wearing a tender, ivory nightgown. Her long, brown hair was framing her beautiful face with soft curls. She looked lovely as ever and every time that minute came, when Tumnus had to leave her, it ached his heart a little. 

"I should better be going." he said, unsure. "It's getting late."

Of course he did not visit her in the evenings as often as he had when she was just a little girl. Back then, she needed him. She probably still did, but now she was a young lady, 20 in human years, he learned, and visiting her too often before nighttime was not very appropriate. People would start talking.

Not that Tumnus cared. But Peter and Susan had been dropping little hints.

Another candle went out. This time, both Tumnus and Lucy watched the flame die. 

"Yes, you're probably right," Lucy answered. "Goodnight, Tumnus."

"Goodnight, Your Majesty." The faun got up from the little chair by the bedside he was sitting on and gracefully bowed to her. Then he turned around and, his little hooves tripping on the floor, headed for the door.

Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him. "Tumnus, wait."

The faun froze. His heartbeat stopped for a second. He took a deep breath.

"Please stay."

Tumnus slowly turned around, trying to hide his surprise and praying that he succeeded. He made a couple of steps back towards Lucy's bed, halting halfway.

"Do you have trouble going to sleep, my Queen? Should I play you a lullaby?" He reached for his flute that he carried around in a little leatherbag.

"No." Lucy lowered her gaze. Was it ... was he imagining things or was it shyness he saw on her face? She looked at him again with her beautiful, beautiful blue eyes. 

"Can you please come back here and sit by me for a moment?"

Tumnus' heart drummed in his chest. What is it that she wanted? He was getting nervous. "Of course."

He took his seat on the chair again, but she patted the covers next to her. "No, come sit on my bed."

He could have argued. He could have asked her why, or remark that it might not be appropriate. But for the moment being, he could not think straight, even less of anything to say, so he just did as he was told. 

Being so close to her ... it was fogging his senses. He could smell the tender hint of her perfume, it reminded him of lilac.

Lucy folded her hands in her lap, took a deep breath and began. "Tumnus, you know you are my friend. My best friend in the whole world. In this, as well as the other."

He nodded, touched. "So are you, my Majesty."

Lucy smiled and nodded as well, before quickly turning serious again. "You are very important and dear to me. I need you ... in my life. You were the first person in this world who gave me the feeling of being home. And you have done it again, every single day I have been here."

To that, he replied nothing. He knew it, of course, but it was nice hearing her actually say it. And the last part of her words touched him deep within, so deep in fact, that he forgot how to speak for a moment.

"And I really hope that what I will say to you now will not destroy our friendship. But I must say it."

All of a sudden, her hand covered his. Within a second, Tumnus was awake and fully in the situation, not being able to look away from her little hand on his. 

"Lately, there have been changes in my feelings for you. I don't know what caused it, really, nor do I recall the moment when it happened, and please don't think that I don't love you as a friend any more but ... the truth is ...

I am in love with you."

Both their glances shot up and they looked each other in the eye, forgetting how to breathe for a moment.

"I have fallen in love with you, my dear friend. I probably loved you for a while now, but only lately did I become aware of these feelings. What do you think of them?"

For a moment, he said nothing, but slowly, a tender, beautiful smile formed on his lips. The smile Lucy loved so much. 

"Oh, Lucy, oh, dear Lucy ... you do not realize how happy you just made me." Lucy smiled at him, a little relieved. But she saw that he still had something to say and was preparing for the things to come. After that introduction, they couldn't be bad though. 

Tumnus felt bold. He raised his hand and caressed her cheek. "I wouldn't dare saying it to you, of course, because you are, after all, a queen, but also a dear friend and I didn't want to ruin it, but ... I have fallen in love with you already long ago. I loved you since the moment we met, then as a child and later, when you grew up, I fell in love with the beautiful woman that you have become. You need not worry, dear. Your feelings are recipocated."

Lucy breathed out in relief. "Oh Tumnus, I am so glad." She felt light and happy and like she was a feather floating in the air. 

His hand remained on her cheek, tenderly caressing it. He moved closer to her.

"May I ... ?" he carefully asked.

Lucy smiled and simply nodded. 

And with that, the faun placed his lips on hers and it was the most tender and loving kiss Lucy ever received. His lips were soft and warm and he used them very carefully. Lucy tasted them and could not get enough of the touch. Both their fingers were caressing, exploring the face of the other.

When the kiss was over - too soon they both thought, but they needed to gasp for air - Tumnus pressed his forehead to Lucy's. He wanted to linger in her presence, have her close, touch her. Lucy let him and sighed. "My dear Tumnus .. " The faun could feel her breath on his lips.

Then they looked at each other for a long moment. Lucy, swimming in his beautiful brown eyes, the color of chocolate, smiled as her hands ran through his shimmering, soft curls. Tumnus closed his eyes, lingering in the touch with a smile playing on his lips. He giggled as she tickled his little horns. 

When he finally opened his eyes, he could not take them away from her. "You are so beautiful... " he whispered. Lucy smiled a shy smile.

Tumnus placed a kiss on her forehead and said, in a small voice: "It is really late. Should I go?"

Lucy shook her head. "No. I want you to stay. Please stay with me tonight. I want to sleep next to you."

And so it went. Tumnus carefully climbed into Lucy's bed, stretched out next to her and took her in his arms. There was still the covers and other fabric layers between them, as it should be at the moment. Lucy just enjoyed having him near and snuggled up to his chest, listening to his heartbeat. The steady rhythm of his chest rising and sinking soon lulled her into a deep, peaceful sleep. Listening to her even breathing and feeling her in his arms, the faun quickly fell asleep himself.

And when the sun rose above Narnia in the morning, in the bluish twilight, two lovers were sleeping safely side by side behind the great walls of Cair Paravel.


End file.
